


3 Times Damian Hated Their Height Difference And 1 Time He Loved It

by ZayRay030



Category: Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: 3+1 thing, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Damian Wayne, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Insecure Damian Wayne, Insecurity, Mommy Kink, Pegging, Short Damian, Smut, Tim is a dick, that's not even a tag, top raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZayRay030/pseuds/ZayRay030
Summary: Sometimes Damian really hated the height difference between him and Raven. Raven proves that it's not so bad.
Relationships: Raven/Damian Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	3 Times Damian Hated Their Height Difference And 1 Time He Loved It

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry of the smut is really bad and if there are any errors. I just spent the whole day he long my Mon and I am tired beyond belief.

The height difference between him and Raven never did bother him. Sure sometimes he would be slightly annoyed that she was tall but that's how he felt about literally everyone around him so it didn't count. That's at least until Drake discovered their relationship and had teased him constantly. How Drake had discovered it Damian has yet to find out but he has a suspicion that Logan had told him but he couldn't accuse without solid facts so for now he was stuck not being able to attack anyone. 

Anyways, back to Drake. He had made constant height jokes and this time one had struck a nerve. 

“So tell me demon, you choose a tall one cause of mommy issues or-” Damian wouldn't have known why Drake would have thought he would date Raven because he had jumped on him before he had a chance. 

“Damian! NO!” yelped Dick as he leaped from the couch in the living room and rushed to pry Damian off Tim. 

After that incident Drake had stopped making consistent height jokes. Of course he never completely stopped. Sometimes when he was feeling extra spiteful he would make one but he never crossed the line by bringing in Damian's mother. 

That was as best as things were going to get. 

Damian had decided he wanted to take Raven out to the mall so she could spend the Wayne fortune as she desired for a date. Of course she had protested immediately but he wasn't the son of Bruce Wayne and Talia Al Ghul without a reason. It had taken a little pleading but she had finally allowed it and they were currently in a small cafe, taking a small break. 

They were enjoying some cupcakes that Raven had forced him to try when their day went south. A tall, blond guy with bright blue eyes had approached their table, a group of guys behind him, and the look on his face immediately made Damian on edge and when he shot a lazy smirk at Raven Damian had to hold himself from stabbing the imbecile with a fork. 

“Hey, baby.” his voice was deep and suited his muscular body. Damian couldn't quite help the jealousy rising. 

“Bye, asshole.” she replied immediately after only giving a fraction of a seconds worth of attention before immediately turning back to Damian. Damian felt a flare of happiness go off in his chest but it disappeared when the imbecile still hadn't left. 

“Oh come on, baby.” he pouted before he immediately smirked again, leaning over her. Raven leaned back and his face scrunched slightly in anger. “I can show you a good time. Better than whatever thi dweeb is showing you.” he said cruelly, turning to look Damian up and down letting out a slight scoff indignation rose in Damian and before he could attack him he felt a calming presence take and a voice spoke in his mind. 

‘Don't worry. I can handle it.’ 

“I said no. Come on Damian. Let's go. Call your limo driver. We're leaving!” she declared dramatically and he saw the other boy pale. Apparently he had finally realised who Damian was. 

Damian didn't say anything. He just picked up the cupcake, called over a waiter, paid for their meal and stood up with Raven. He held out his arm and she took it before practically dragging him away. He could distinctly hear laughter behind them and he ducked his head in shame.

He's supposed to be able to do this. He's supposed to protect Raven. He's supposed to-

“You're not supposed to do anything honey. I love you no matter what.” said his pale lover before leaning down to peck his cheek. Damian didn't say anything. Just leaned into the girl's embrace. 

If you accused Damian of using sparring sessions against Garfield he wouldn't deny it. He didn't think he could come up with a convincing enough lie anyway. 

This time he was being extra brutal towards Gar and Gar couldn't deny that this time he did deserve it. That didn't mean he wasn't going to complain about it. 

“Ow, common dude! I just asked if she- agh!” yelped Gar, barely just ducking away from a knife that was close to taking off his head. 

“How dare you!” Damian hissed, anger and embarrassment clear on his face. 

“Come on, bro! It was a normal question people ask-” Gar yelped again and jumped away from Damian's sword. He was slowly starting to regret that he had no filter when speaking to the shortest Wayne but he doubted the lesson would stick. 

“Don't you dare ask me that again!” hissed Damian, grabbing the front of Gar’s shirt, eyes full of anger and hatred. 

“Got it!” squeaked Gar. 

Damian quickly got off of Gar before giving him a judging look. “Your form was terrible and if I had been a villian I would have easily been able to kill you. Work better Logan.” he said, scoffing at the end before walking out. 

Well that was the last time he was ever going to ask Damian of Raven had ever pegged him. 

He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that this was happening. If Logan ever found about this he would never hear the end of this. 

Those were the thoughts Damian should have been thinking but instead he wondered if the dildo in Ravens hand was going to fit in him. 

See, when Raven had noticed her boyfriend on edge she had gone to investigate knowing that he wouldn't tell her himself. In the end after weeks of researching why her boyfriend was on edge she had found out it was because Gar had made a comment about their sexual activities. 

Normally, if she had found out he did that she would have stabbed him a million times. But it made her think. And eventually her thinking had led her to buying a strap on. 

“Don't worry. It'll fit.” she said, sensing where his thoughts were coming. “If you don't want to do this I-”

“I want this.” he cut her off. He still looked slightly worried but he wasn't lying when he said that he wanted this. 

“Good boy. Now, lie down.” she said to Damian. She smirked when she saw him shiver slightly before lying down. She waved her hand and both his and her clothes had vanished, leaving them both as naked as the day they were born. 

“Stay still. If you move you won't like the consequences baby boy.” she said huskily.

“Yes, mommy.” he whimpered. Unlike how normally he would hate handing over complete power or control to anyone he was left completely free for Raven. 

Raven smirked again before sauntering over to the bedside table and grabbing out a bottle of lube from the drawer. She walked back over to the bed and kneeled over Damian, pale skin contrasting heavily to his darker skin. 

“Good boy Damian. Now, continue like this. I don't want you getting hurt honey.” she said. 

“He's mommy.”

“Good boy.” she repeated and she saw Damian blushing at the praise. She spread his legs until his small, fluttering pink hole was left in front of her. She couldn't help but admire the twitching gem and brought a hand down to rub at the small opening. 

Damian gasped and she could feel the huge effort he was going through as not to buck his hips to meet her fingers. She smiled. He was such a good boy. 

She took her hand away and Damian let out a pitiful whine. “Baby. Don't be impatient.” she said sharply. 

“Yes mommy.” he said, properly chastised. Raven quickly poured some lube on her hand and she quickly placed her fingers back around Damian's hole. 

She took her time fingering him. She would occasionally crook her fingers so she could reach his prostate. Damian continued being a good boy and didn't move as she prepped him. 

“You're such a good boy Damian for mommy. Waiting so patiently. Time to give you your reward.” she said. 

“Thank you, thank you mommy!” Damian let out a blabbering of thank you’s. He was drooling and cross-eyed from Raven playing around with him while prepping him. 

Raven strapped the strap on to her, thankful that she bought one of those dildos that have a vibrater for the person using the strap. Raven lubed up the dildo thoroughly before positioning it in front of Damian's entrance. 

She looked over at Damian and the only thing she could feel was eagerness. She slowly punched in and Damian let out another loud gasp. If she hadn't been an empath she would have been slightly worried but she could feel how happy Damian was about this. 

When Raven finally bottomed out she held still slightly, waiting for Damian to adjust. When she felt him become impatient she started thrusting, failing at hiding a smirk everytime Damian gasped. 

Damian was rather disappointed in himself when he came not long after without a hand on his cock but the feeling of shame settled down when Raven came soon after him, rocking into his still sensitive body. He let out a small mewl when she pulled out. 

He curled into himself and tried to stop himself from shaking. Raven always made it her mission to make him cum before her and to bring him the highest pleasure. 

“You were so good for me, Damian.” she cooed, and Damian felt himself become cleaner and when he finally cracked his eyes open he could no longer see his semen on his stomach. Raven gathered him in her arms and Damian felt himself relax and he soon went lax against her. 

“Thank you, beloved.” he said, finally breaking the silence that had settled into the room. 

“Any time baby. Also Damian.” she added, lightly gripping his chin to face her. “No matter what anyone ever says I love you how you are and I never want you to change because of some outdated rubbish people still believe in, okay.” and it wasn't a question, it was a statement. 

“I-” Damian couldn't continue his sentence and just put his face back on her chest. 

“It's okay, baby. And anyway, I think you look pretty.” she added. 

“Tt. I love you two” he said. “And I like you being taller than I am. Sometimes. When no one makes a comment about it.”

“I love being taller than you as well. Now get some sleep. You're going to need it.”

“How come?”

“I talked to your dad about you feeling insecure about your height.” Damian started trying to twist out of his lover's hold but she was stronger than what she looked. “Don't worry, he doesn't know anything embarrassing. Anyway, he contacted Big Berda and her husband Scott Free. She's going to have a small chat with Gar and Tim tomorrow.”

And in the quiet night, the laugh of two birds could be heard.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed. Also votes for Do you even care are closed.
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks and nice comments give me life.


End file.
